


ungrateful child

by Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual (dearest_starboy)



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Past Sexual Abuse, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual
Summary: You have the option to forget everything and be with the others. Why are you unhappy?
Kudos: 11





	ungrateful child

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh aaah edgy stuff Angela hates somebody who's the polar opposite of her nyaaah

"I don't understand why you continue to do this. I haven't done anything bad, and I don't plan to."

"That's not important," Your eyes open to see the new sephirah sit in it's chair. It sat tied up by metal, unable to move it's body or head, "If it weren't for the wishes of other people, I would've had you terminated. Gone. Out of this play, out of everything."

"You can always just remove me."

You walked to face him. "You know I can't do that, 057."

057 stared at you, it's silver eyes looked back at you, not with anger like the previous times, but just of tiredness. He's tired? Of this? Of you? "I don't understand you, miss. You always prowl around, saying I have no place, that I have no work to do, I have no purpose, and yet you still keep me around. I'm sure whoever told you to keep me around were surely mistaken." 

What a prick.

"Even so, orders are orders. I don't see why you continue to drag this out, you can't change what will happen."

It faces away from you, looking around at anything but you, trying to calm itself. Even with a body similar to yours, it still reacts like a human does. 

With the many times you've forced it still so you can explore it, it struggles like a human. It cries real tears. It pleads and moans, reacts to pain and pleasure like a human does.

Like you can't.

"I don't like it when you do this. How does this solve anything?" 057 asks, "You continue to make me forget the core of things, but I'll always end up remembering them. Or at least remember them differently. I keep forgetting about things that are dear to me because of you."

You turn away readying the machines to do the work they done multiple times.

"Like what? I'm sure someone like you had nothing important to keep in that empty head of yours."

It goes quiet for a moment, looking down, "A few weeks ago one of the employees in the Safety Team had been nothing but kind to me. Despite knowing of what I am, they were still kind... We've held hands, I made little things for them, they made things for me." 

"Oh, John from Safety? He died recently, didn't he?"

"Melting Love caused it. I was there."

"Do you remember of someone named Joy?"

"... Yes. The 'mistake', as you call it. I can't believe Yesod tried to make me forget that. It caused me great pain."

"Despite all of this, you want to remember it? All the times we've redone the same day, all the times the one's you're close to," you lean down to meet face to face with it, "You rather remember all of that?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ungrateful."

"It's not my fault we can't meet eye to eye on these things. I may not know what you've gotten through, but I'm not you. I want to remember everything. I want to remember how the ones I love die so painfully. It hurts me, but with those I can remember good things."

The hum of the machine grows louder, letting out a loud alarm as it electrocutes 057, making it scream. It gasped despite being no need to breathe.

"They said they loved me! Can you believe it?! The day they said they loved me, I felt so happy! I've never been loved before without force!"

You pressed the button again. Again, it screamed, tears streamed down it's face from it's eyes like a waterfall, "I remember when they touched me gently, carefully, John loved me... They loved me..."

"Nobody loves you, 057."

"Maybe _not you_. I knew they loved me, they didn't hurt me like you are!"

Scream.

You don't even wait for it to speak again. You pressed the button again. Again. Again. Letting it scream until it's voice died down and it stopped moving.

It's eyes were still open. 

It'll be fine. It might wake up in a few hours. So you leave it there in that chair, it's pained expression still on it's face.

Somehow, seeing the pain of it pleases you.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have the patience to correct this goodnight


End file.
